random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicles: Two Times the Meap (Remastered)
'Part 1: Aunt Steve's house' Meap:I better go see Aunt Steve..she knows everything...EVERYTHANG! (flies down to Aunt Steve's house) Meap:(jumps out of rocket)...Aunt Steve! (knocks on door) Aunt Steve:Who is it? Meap:Meap! Aunt Steve:(opens door) Oh Hello Meap! Here I made some lemondade. Meap:I just need information about Klasky Csupso. Aunt Steve:Klasky Csupso! (shuts door) Don't talk about Klasky Csupso infornt of people. Meap:Why..? Aunt Steve:He ate pants.... Meap:And I seriously thought you were wise....... (walks out door) 'Part 2:Danville Morning' Phineas:(yawns) Good morning Ferb. Ferb:(waves to Phineas) Phineas:So Ferb whadd'a you wanna do today? Ferb:(shrugs sholderers) Phineas:We could build a roller coa- Ferb:Done it! Phineas:Yeah....We could race chari- Ferb:Seen it. Phineas:We could-We Could....hey where's Perry? Ferb:(pulls out O.W.A.C.A magazine) Phineas:Oh yeah..he's a secret agent..and the hole reason we knows that is because our epic adventure with Meap....That's it I know what where gonna do today... (In the backyard) Isabella:Hi Phineas! Phineas:Hi Isabella. Isabella:Whatch'a doin'? Phineas:A teleporter...its not on our goals. Isabella:Speaking of goals painting a continuare? Phineas:Ferb take a note of that! We'll do it when we come back! (Candace and Stacy walk into the backyard. Candace:Uh..what's going on? Stacy:Candace please leave me out of this.... (Phineas,Ferb and Isabella come into the teleporter) Candace:Wait no! Okay i'm coming too! (Walks into teleporter) Stacy:Okay bye...(Candace grabs Stacy) Candace:And your coming too! (Candace takes Stacy into the teleporter) Phineas:Lets go! (warps to aunt steve's house) 'Part 3:The Magical Donut' Plankton:It took me 3 weeks but it was worth it...(walks up to the last stair of the tower) Mitch:Meap! Meap! Meap! Plankton:(Shudders) That's creepy! Mitch:Meap! Meap! Meap! Plankton:Wait a minute where's the donut. Mitch:Meap! Meap! Plankton:And why is there an alien with its hands and legs tied up saying the world "Meap"? Mitch:Meeaaaappp!! Plankton:(pushes Mitch off the castle roof) Mitch:Meeeaaaappp!! (falls into a monster's mouth) Plankton:Aaah..I'm goin' home (walks home) Part 4:Reunition (The gang teleports to Aunt Steve's house) Meap:Phineas? Ferb? Phineas:Hi Meap! Aunt Steve:Its Marty the rabit boy and his musical blender! Phineas:No,I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Meap:Guys I have some bad news. Phineas:What is it? Meap:A guy named Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants,we need to gather up the old gang if were gonna attack. Stacy:Wow...I real adventure? (Meap gets in ship) Meap:Hop in everyone! (takes off mosutash) (everyone gets in Meap's ship) Aunt Steve:Can I come? Meap:There's only like 4 seats... Aunt Steve:Oh... (flies into deep space) Phineas:But we have more than 90 seats in this ship. Meap:(puts it back on) If you knew Aunt Steve,you'd understand (takes it off) 'Part 5:The Heffley House' (In space somewhere) Phineas:Are we there yet? Meap:Meap... Phineas:How about now? Meap:Meaapp....... Stacy:This is exciting Phineas:Uh oh...look at that planet... (Meap lands in the planet) Susan:Your father and I are going to pick up some groceries... Frank:And Rodrick..don't have anyone over... (walks out door) Rodrick:(sends a text message to all his friends) "Party at my place again" Greg:Your throwing another party,remember last time you locked me in the basemet and It looked like a twister hit when I woke up... Rodrick:Well we don't get in trouble this time...because your being my clean up guy,all my friends get to pelt you with whatever they can find. Greg:Well that doesn't seem fair...(walks out door) I'm going up to Rowley's.... Phineas:Hey kid! Greg:Me? Phineas:Yeah... Greg:Something wrong? Phineas:Do you know anything about Klasky Csuspo? Greg:Who? Phineas:He doesn't know anything... Greg:(walks to Rowley's house) Phineas:Wait! Greg:Yeah.... Phineas:Do you play any video games? Greg:Is that a trick question? Of course! Phineas:Wanna go on an adventure with us? Greg:Sure..everytime my parents say their going to the store,their really just staying at a hotel with my little brother Manny,but my grandpa is stuck in traffic. Phineas:Intresting story... Greg:Can I bring friends? Phineas:Sure! Greg:(puts hand out) Gregory Heffley... Phineas:Phineas Flynn (shakes Greg's hand) (Greg gets in the ship and Meap flies over to Rowley's house) Greg:Thanks Meap! Meap:(gives Greg the thumbs up) Fregley:Hey Greg Heffley wanna see my secret frec- Greg:No! (knocks on Rowley's door) Mr.Jefferson:Hello? Oh its you Greg. Greg:I wanted to see Rowley. Rowley:Hey Greg. Greg:Wanna go on an adventure? Rowley:Sure! (Greg and Rowley run into Meap's ship) 'Part 5:Bikini Bottom' (flies down to Bikini Bottom) Phineas:(runs out ship) Spongebob! Stacy:What's wrong? Phineas:I can't find Spongebob? (Runs to conch street) Phineas:Maybe one of these neighbors now where to find Spongebob. (Knocks on rock) Patrick:(rock opens) Hello? Phineas:Patrick? Patrick:Hi Phineas. Phineas:You must know where Spongebob lives right? Patrick:He lives uh...uh...uh..I don't know.... Phineas:(stomach rumbles) Uh..So hungry... Patrick:Maybe you can get a krabby patty! Phineas:What's that? Patrick:I'll show you (runs to the krusty krab) Meap:Meap! (runs to the krusty krab) Greg:Lets follow them.... (runs to the krusty krab) 'Part 6:The Krusty Krab' (The gang runs into the krusty krab) Spongebob:Order up! Phineas:I know that voice from anywhere. (Runs into the kitchen) Squidward:Not so fast! This door is for employes only! Phineas:Oops I forgot. Candace:Don't worry Phineas,(grabs Squidward by the shirt) Listen here! My friends and I are going into the kitchen and you can not tell us if we can't or not. Squidward:Uh..Uh..Yes... (walks into kitchen) Spongebob:Guys? Phineas:Hi Spongebob. Patrick:Yeah hi... Meap:Meap! Spongebob:Hi guys so nice to see you...and who's these two? Greg:I'm Greg and this is my best friend Rowley. Rowley:Hi. Phineas:Okay but we need you to come with us to defeat a guy named Klasky Csupso. Spongebob:Sorry but i'm working. (Meap grabs Spongebob) 'Part 7:Mcdonalds' Rowley:Aww man... Greg:What is it Rowley... Rowley:They stopped selling Joshie actions figures at Mcdonalds. Greg:0_0..... Lady:Welcome to Mcdnoals how may I take your order? Phineas:A life supply of everything off the menu. Lady:Okay. Stacy:So far this adventure has rocked... Phineas:(eats cheeseburger) .......... Meap:Meap! 'Part 8:Green Hill Zone' (flies down to green hill zone) Sonic:Guys? Tails:Yeah? Sonic:Whadd'u you wanna do today? Knuckles:There's not much to do. Tails:Everyday its the same old thing...fight eggman,save animals,fight Metal Sonic...alone... Sonic:You do know I do all the work. Meap:Meap! Sonic:Hey! I know that noice from anywhere (walks over) Phineas:Hi! Sonic:Spongebob,Sonic,Meap,Ferb,Phineas and the rest! Knuckles:What a miracle. Tails:Yeah.... Knuckles:Take me away from Amy,she's nuts Amy:Can I come? Phineas:Sure. (Sonic,Knuckles,Tails and Amy get in the ship) 'Part 9:Mushroom kingdom' Sonic:Wow where in the mushroom kingdom.... Mario:(knocks on door) Peaaaacchhh! Sonic:Mario....? (Opens door) Mario:Peaacchhh! Knuckles:(sarcastic) Yay it me Peach,how about a hug..... Mario:Aaaah! Knuckles? Wha-What are you doing here-wait do you have any Spagetti. Knuckles:Spagetti! (punches Mario) Mario:Mama-Mia! (passes out on the ground) (Everyone walks up the stairs) Sonic:Wow the Mushroom Kingdom is so cool. Peach:Aaaah! Phineas:That sounds like Peach! Candace:Are you death? It sounds more like potatoes singing "There's a platypus controlling me". Phineas:O-Kay. Isabella:We better go up to the stairs to safe Peach. Peach:Aaaah! (the gang runs up stairs) Sonic:Hey Peach what's the matter? Peach:What are you doing here? Were indangered! Sonic:By what? Peach:A dragon's in the kingdom. Tails:I haven't been this scared since I wet Sonic's bed...with him sleeping on it. Sonic:You wet my bed? Tails:Well heh heh... Knuckles:You idiot you never wet people's bed (picks up Tails) Tails:No need to get carried away. (Knuckles throws Tails out the window) Tails:Aaaaahhh! (falls down on ground) I hope I become a big boy soon and ow.... Dragon:(flies over to Meap) Meap:Meeaaappp!!! (Dragon blows a big fire ball and charges it up to Meap) Phineas:Meapp! (Bowser ties Phineas and the rest of the gang up in rope) Phineas:Oh no! Stacy:The knots pretty tight! Thanks for draging me into this Candace. Candace:Your welcome. Stacy:I wasn't serious... Dragon:(Finally charges the fire at Meap) Meap:Aaaaahhh! (closes eyes) (A Mysterious Girl with a long black coat charges up and puts out a sheild near the fire) Dragon:(stops breathing fire) Meap:(Gasp) Meaaap..... Mysterious Girl:Hmmm..... Spongebob:Who is the guy? Phineas:I don't no but he just saved Meap's Life. Meap:(puts on moustashe) Gee...Thanks for Saving my life..(takes off moustashe) Mysterious Girl:(runs up to the tower of the mushroom kingdom) Greg:What's wrong with that guy? Patrick:I don't know but he sure is strong. 'Part 10:The Mysterious Girl' (everyone walks up to the tower just like the mysterious girl) Phineas:Dude you saved Meap's Life,thank you. Bowser:(comes up to tower) You think you can win like that? Ferb:Yes...... (one minute quite silence) Bowser:Anyway...I'm going to destory you guys. Phineas:Okay Bowser lets fight. Mysterious Girl:(shakes head yes).... Meap:Meap! Bowser:Come get some! Meap:(runs up to Bowser) Bowser:(eats Meap) Candace:(takes off one shoe) Take this (throws shoe at Bowser) Bowser:Stupid Shoe! (throws the shoe off the tower) Candace:Hey my shoe. Mysterious Girl:(Punches Bowser in the stomach) Bowser:Yowww!! (spits out Meap) Meap:(spits out Bowser Junior) (everyone looks at Bowser) Bowser:Uh..I can explain.. Mysterious Girl:(Jumps up to Bowser) Bowser:Take this little boy! (Throws the Mysterious Girl off the giant tower) Spongebob:Uh Oh! (everybody runs donw to the bottom of the castle and out the front door and runs outside. Meap:(puts on moustashe) Sir..? Phineas:Sir...? Meap:he looks hurt. Tails:(injured) he looks hurt? Look at me. Bill Cosby:Eat potatoes,sweet,sweet,sweet,sweet potatoes,yeah sweet potatoe pie,yeah yeah yeah. Meap and Billy Cosby:Potatoes,Sweet Sweeet,Sweet,Sweet Potatoes,Sweet Potato Pie,Yeah,yeah,yeah Meap:Now lets check on the poor guy... Phineas:Okay on the count of three we'll remove his jacket. Meap:1. Phineas:2 Spongebob:3! (removes The Mysterious Person's Jacket) Meap:(Gasp) A girl? Meapette:Uh..my head...(gasp) Its you guys..(looks at watch) What do you know its time to go (gets in space ship and flies away) 'Part 11:Making the escape' Phineas:What was that all about? Ferb:(taps Phineas on the sholder) Phineas:Your right lets worry a little bit more about Bowser. (Everyone goes back to the tower) Bowser:So you want to fight me? Hannah Montanna:Yes,yes I do... Bowser:I eat people like you for breakfast. (eats Hannah Motanna) Phineas:Run for your lives! (everybody runs into the ship) Phineas:Meap! Hurry and turn the ship on! Meap:(turns on the ship) Bowser:(charges up to the ship) I'm gonna eat you! Phineas:Meap! Hurry! Bowser:I'm getting closer! (still running) Phineas:Hurry up Meap! Bowser:Almost there! Phineas:Oh no Meap! Tails:Ugg...man Knuckles sure can hurt somebody (gets up) Bowser:Come and get it (picks up the ship) Phineas:Were too late! (Bowser throws the ship down a cliff) Tails:Oh no! (jumps off cliff) (Tails grabs the ship's wing) Tails:Ugg... Everyone:Tails! Tails! Tails! (Tails puts it onto the mushroom kingdom) Phineas:Lets go! Sonic:What about Peach and Mario. Luigi:Aaaah! (jumps into the ship) Hey guys long time no see. Soinc:Wow Luigi that jump was huge. Luigi:Oh yeah and I brought Mario and Peach. Meap:Meap. (flies into space) 'Part 12:Danville' Lawrance:Okay are you ready to go on our vacation. Linda:Yeah let me go get the kids. (walks upstairs) Linda:Phineas? Ferb..hmm the boys and Candace must have went to the mall. Lawrance:You mean we need to cancel? Linda:Aww what the heck.(runs into the car and drives away) (ship flies into Phineas and Ferb's backyard) Phineas:Why are we back home? Meap:(points to the battery) Phineas:Oh..our old battery is dead. Buford:Oh there you guys are,Nerdy Mcwedgie pants tried to build a roller coaster because you guys were gone. Baljeet:It was still good. Phineas:Do you still have that big battery? Baljeet:Yeah,why? Phineas:I need it. (Baljeet gives Phineas the battery) Phineas:Thanks.Sonic can you put this inside the tank? Sonic:Sure. Phineas:Lets go see Perry,while were waiting. Ferb:Okay. Tails:I'm afraid we don't have the time,we need to keep going. 'Part 13:Finn and Jakes House' (Meap opens the tree house) Meap:Meap? Meapette:Oh its you again.... Meap:Meap! Phineas:What are you doing in this house anyway? Meapette:Why do you want to know? (door opens) Finn:What the flip! Who are all you guys and what are you doing in my house? Jake:I told you we'd get robbed if we didn't put a lock on the door. Phineas:Oh were sorry..we should have asked first. Jake:Oh yeah Finn you dropped this lock of PB's hair so i'll put it with your Princess Bubble Gum Shrine. Finn:Jake! Boy:Extra! Extra! Get your news paper! Mario:Is there a spagetti recipe in there? Boy:Yup. Mario:Cool...Gimme 2! (snatches news papers) Mario:Now get out. (Kicks the boy in the butt out the door and slams the door shut) Mario:Okay "Get a bowl of noodles together and-" (Finn statches the newspaper out of Mario's hand) Finn:Let me see that,(skims through the news paper) "Princess Bubble Gum was captured by the Ice King" Mario:Who's Princess Bu- Finn:We need to save her! (Everybody except Meap and Phineas run out the door) Meap:(puts on moustashe) Hey wanna come with us? Meapette:Okay I'll go.Just don't expect me to be all rainbows this and unicorns that.. Meap:Okay. Meapette:I'm Meapette. Meap:My name is Meap. (they shake hands) 'Part 13:Candy Kingdom' (Meap lands the ship down inside the kingdom) Finn:Thanks for the ride... (portal opens up) Phineas:A portal to somewhere in Danville. (Perry and Doofensmirtz walk out of the portal) Phineas:Oh there you are Perry. Doofensmirtz:Wow i'm in the Candy Kingdom,now i'm going to steal all the candy,catch me if you can Perry the Platypus (runs all the way up the stairs) Finn:Where's Princess Bubble Gum? Perry:(shrugs sholders) Patrick:Lets keep looking. Guard:Wait your not on the list. Finn:What list? Guard:Ever since Princess Bubblegum was kidnapped,nobody was allowed in the kingdom. Phineas:I got an idea. (the gang huddles up) Guard:I'm standing right here ya know.... Phineas:Okay any other ideas? Finn:Don't worry Princess Bubblegum I'll save you! Spongebob:How? Tails:Wait! My Tails! They can fly! (starts flying) Finn:Okay Tails,go in and find Princess Bubblegum. Tails:Got it. (Flies up to the top) Ice King:Huh who are you? Tails:I'm Tai- (throws a rock at Tails) Tails:Aaah! (starts falling) Sonic:Oh no Tails is falling. Mario:We need to catch him! Knuckles:How? Tails:Aaah!! (still falling) Sonic:Okay I got it,here's a blanket that Tails will fall on and- Tails:(Falls on the ground) Sonic:Oops.... Tails:I was almost ki-Wait a minute! There was a blue fat guy up there! Finn:Ice King.... Ice King:Yes me Ice King and I-(falls off the castle) Aaaah! Knuckles:TBS stands for bacon...... Soinc:I know. 'Part 14:The Park' (Meap flies down to the park) Finn:I feel bad about Princess Bubble Gum Phineas:Look guys were in the park. Jake:Park? (everybody runs to the park) Phineas:Okay guys get ready. Mario:Can we have a delicious spagetti lunch first? (everyone stares at Mario) Mario:(makes Trollface) (door opens) Benson:Hello? (everyone gives Benson the Epic Face) Benson:Oh you guys.. Knuckles:Yeah us...... Benson:Mordecai! Rigby! Your friends are here! Mordecai:Benson...how many times do I have to tell you...Rigby is my friend. Rigby:And Mordecai is my friend......sometimes.... (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai:Take it back! Spongebob:Guys were your friends. Mordecai:Oh hey guys... (Ground starts shaking) Spongebob:What was that? Candace:The In-regular thing of course... Tails:Lets get outta here D: (everyone runs) Finn:Aaaah! (Monster comes out of ground) Benson:What happen!!! Mordecai:I don't know..all we did was eat 500 cherry popsicles. Skips:You fools! You can't eat 500 cherry popsicles in a day or else a monster will destroy us all... Patrck:I know what to do...but first I need some mayonaise.. Mario:All we have is mashed potatoes... Patrick:Works for me (eats mashed potatoes) Sonic:So how does that help out problem.. Patrick:It doesn't I'm hungry. Knuckles:(snatches the jar and throws it at the monster) (The monster goes back inside the ground) Benson:Alright you idiots! I don't know why you were eating cherry popsicles instead of working but you better clean up this mess or your fired!!!! Meap:Meap! Meapette:He's trying to say we don't have much time we need to leave. Benson:Why? Meapette:Were going to stop Klasky Cpuso. Phineas:Mordecai? Rigby? Please join us.. Mordecai:Fine..I'm in >:) Rigby:Me too >:) Skips:You'll need my help... Pops:Mine to.. Benson: *Sigh* Fine..I'll come.. Mordecai & Rigby:Yea-Uh.... Benson:But if you idiots get but one scratch on me I'm going to fire you!!!!!!!!! Phineas:Come on give them a break... Mordecai:Where's the Ship? Candace:There it is. (Everyone runs into the ship) Stacy:I like going on adventures. Muscle Man:You know who else likes adventures? My mom! (jumps in ship) (Meap flies the ship into space) 'Part 15:Destiny Islands' (Meap's ship lands down) Phineas:This place is rather boring... Candace:How could you say that? The tropics all I could ask for..I'm gonna go work on my tan (runs away) Greg:This place is cool. Phineas:(looks up at the tree's) I heard about one of these..its a papou fruit,if you share one with someone you like than you'll be together forever with them. Isabella:(eats half of papou fruit) Phineas I saved you some fruit.. Phineas:Why is it half eaten? Isabella:Uh..the other side had germs so I cut it with a knife... Phineas:Okay.. Finn:This place is too weird for me..I wanna see some action! Sora:Hello? Finn:Oh hey. Sora:Who are you? Finn:I'm Finn and this is Jake. Jake:Sup... Sora:Well my names Sora. Riku:And I'm Riku >:) Jake:Hi Riku.. Kairi:And I'm Kairi. Mordecai:Oh god so many people!!! Jake:Don't mind him he's crazy. Kairi:I can see that... Phineas:So Sora,what are you guys doing? Sora:Kairi,Riku and Me are building a raft so we can go to other worlds. Phineas:You know we have a ship that can take you.. Sora:Cool can we tag along once your done...doing whatever it is that your doing..? Phineas:Sorry but this ship is for an important mission. Sora:What important mission. Greg:This evil guy named Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants. Sora:Is this just an excuse because you don't want me and my friends to come to other worlds? Phineas:No..I cross my heart.. Meap:Meap! Kairi:Aww...who's that little guy... Mario:I'm Mario.. Luigi:And I'm Luigi.. Mario:She wasn't talking to you boozo.. Kairi:I was talking about him (points at Meap) Meap:Meap! Phineas:He's an alien from a different planet...he's the hero here and he wants to take down Klasky... Patrick:Yeah..and were helping.. Kairi:Can we come..please we promise we'll be hero's too... Phineas:Sure you can come with us right now as soon as we- (Thunder starts to come) Sora:Oh no..a storm! Riku:Okay Sora! Riku! We gotta get back home! Sora:Really? Phineas:What's going on! Riku:The door has opened for us..we can finally escape... (A darkness portal opens up) Riku:Sora! Kairi! Lets go! (Riku runs into dark portal) Kairi:Riku! Wait up! Come on Sora! (runs into dark portal) Sora:Kairi not you too! (runs to dark poral) (Phineas holds Sora back) Phineas:Sora no! Sora:But what about my friends! Phineas:Sorry but we can't lose you too. Mordecai:Yeah dude..we need you in the new Kingdom Hearts games. Sora:But- Meap:Meaaappp!!! (screaming) (Darkside falls to the ground) Finn:What the flip is that!!??!! Sora:I don't know... (Keyblade pops in hand) Meapette:Its not save here! (Everyone gets inside ship) Phineas:Sora! Are you coming! Sora:Not without Riku and Kairi! Meapette:Okay... (The ship flies into space) Sora:They really left me? (Ship flies back down to the planet) Meapette:Okay get in.. (Sora gets in ship) Sora:Okay.. Sonic:We saved you a hamburger.. (flies into space) 'Part 16: Planet Klasky' Meap: (jumps out ship) Well, this look like the place. Phineas: Meap, which reminds me. I made you this translation collar. Meap: I have more than one moustashe you know. Phineas: Yeah I know, but you might lose it again. Meap: I guess that makes since. (takes off translation moustashe on and puts on collar) Mario: How will we open up this draw bridge? Spongebob: We could always swim over the moat. Meap: Nah' too dangerous. Finn: I can get us over there. (Finn digs a hole in the ground, digs under the draw bridge and opens it up) Phinea'''s: Wow, thanks Finn. '''Finn: No prob' Bob. Phineas: Its Phineas, actually. Finn: (facepalm) (the gang walks in to the kingdom) Rigby: Hey look a bridge. Phineas: (looks down) Over a lake of lava. Why is it always lava? Jake: Because lava kills. Stacy: It looks dangerous. Won't we die? Knuckles: NO, if we fall in the lava we'll be A-Okay. YES WE CAN DIE!! Spongebob: Knuckles is right, we can't let a little lava scare us. Candace: I'm not taking any chances. Sora: Wait! When did Candace get here? I thought she went to get a tan at Destiny Island. Candace: I was. Mario: What, babies. I'm not scared of lava. Candace: I'm just gonna wait in the space ship! (jumps in the ship) (everyone walks across the bridge) Finn: Muscle Man, you comin'? Muscle Man: That won't be a good idea. Finn: Why not? Muscle Man: Its bad enough Patrick is here its just- You don't wanna know! Mordecai: Dude, just do it. Rigby: Yeah, or are you chicken? Muscle Man: If you say so. (walks on the bridge) (bridge starts to collapse) Muscle Man: OH NO BRO.. (bridge starts falling down to the lava) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Benson: Muscle Man, if we ever make it out of here! YOUR FIRED!!! Mordecai: Dude, this is all your fault! Muscle Man: Don't get mad at me, Finn's the one who wanted me to get on the bridge. Tails: I hope in Heaven Knuckles doesn't beat me up again. Mario: Knuckles isn't going to Heaven he's going to HE- Phineas: MARIO LAUNGUAGE! Mario: Oh yeah, I forgot. (everyone on the bridge is falling all the way down to the lava) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Bill Cosby: (falling from the sky and down to the falling bridge) SWEET POTATOES! SWEET, SWEET, SWEET, SWEET! SWEET POTATOES! Meap: Its your Friendly Neighborhood Bill Cosby! Bill Cosby: Everyone grab hands if you wanna live! (everyone holds hands except for Mordecai and Muscle Man) Muscle Man: There's no way I'm holding this losers hand! Mordecai: Same! Phineas: GUYS JUST DO IT WERE ABOUT TO FALL IN THE LAVA! Muscle Man: Can I call you Starla? Mordecai: (sigh) Whatever..I guess... (Muscle Man and Mordecai hold hands, as the bridge touches the lava) Bill Cosby: (grabs Meap's hand, grows wings and flies them in to the sky before they touch the lava) Phineas: I didn't see that coming. (Bill Cosby lets go of everyone) Meap: Will we ever see you again? Bill Cosby: Probably not, but I'll be in your hearts. Spongebob: (cries tears of joy) That was beautiful.. (everyone walks in to the castle) Luigi: So where is this guy? Phineas: Who's to say Luigi, there may be like a thousand doors in this room. Meap: Lets check all the doors until we find Klasky. (the gang begins to check doors) Narrator: TWO HOURS LATER.... Phineas: (looks in the last door) Alright then, he's offically in none of these doors. Mario: Maybe we should look again. Phineas: Its worth a try. (the gang begins to check doors) Narrator: TWO MORE HOURS LATER... Phineas: (checks the last door) Nope. Knuckles: Maybe because its still summer vacation, and he's probably in his summer home. Phineas: (facepalms) Were such idiots... Isabella: We can take these brooms I found, they might fly. Mario: I know a plumber, he's so brave, so tall, so handsome and is willing to risk it all just to see if it works. Meap: I envy you Mario. Mario: ARE YOU KIDDING? I could die, I was talking about Luigi. Luigi: (gulp) ... Knuckles: If you don't do it I'm gonna have to hurt you. Luigi: Fall to my death, beat my Knuckles. Death? Knuckles? Choices.. (grabs broom and jumps out the window) AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Mario: (removes hat) ... Spongebob: (tears come from eyes) We hardly knew you. Luigi: (flies up with the broom) Wait, did you guys think I was going to die? Mario: NO! Luigi: Then why is Spongebob crying, and why is your hate removed? Knuckles: We did think you were dead, if only you were Tails. (Everyone gets a broom and flies out the window) Tails: He, what about me! (Tails finds a giant fire cracker) Tails: I guess this will do. (lights fire cracker than sits on it like a broom) (meanwhile with the gang) Meap: I can't believe were actually flying this high! Phineas: Me too! Is this even possible? Knuckles: Don't take the fun out of things. Phineas: Knuckles, your not riding on a broom. Sonic: Don't worry Knuckles is a good glider. Phineas: But for how long? Sonic: Usually he climbs up a wall when its over. (the gang flies in to the summer home) Phineas: Were here. Mario: Klasky Csupo we are here to destroy you!! Mordecai: (punches Mario) Dude, don't tell him that. Mario: (slaps Mordecai) Don't hit me. Mordecai: (punches Mario) Mario: (punches Mordecai) (Mordecai and Mario start beating each other up) Phineas: Okay, guys break up the fight! Klasky Csupo: So we finally meet Meap and friends. Mario: We actually met at KFC, you ate the cashier's underpants. That guy still never gave me a spagetti. Ferb: Mario, you eat spagetti everyday. Meap: Were here to destroy you! Mario: Yeah, I already said that. Klasky Csupo: Then catch me first! (runs into a diffrent room) Sonic: After him! (walls start closing in) Phineas: Uh oh! Ferb: We beter run.... (Spongebob and Mario start screaming and running in circles) Finn: Guys, we gotta get out of here! Phineas: I'll build a special vehicle that can get us out in no time. Meap: Or we could use the door. Phineas: If you weren't cute I'd give you a woopin'. (everyone runs through the door except Spongebob) Spongebob: Wait for me! (trips) (walls are about to close in on Spongebob) Phineas: Spongebob! (runs over) Meap: Phineas we gotta get out of here! (runs over) Phineas: (grabs Spongebob's arm) Alright, but lets hurry! (walls close before Phineas, Meap and Spongebob escape) Finn: OH MY GLOB! Ferb: We need to find a magical doughnut to wish them back, for now lets defeat Klasky! (Ferb leads the gang to his lair, meanwhile Phineas, Meap and Spongebob fall down in a sewer) Phineas: Where are we? Meap: Looks like some kind of sewer, its pretty dark but on the bright side were not dead. Tommy: Well, well, well if it isn't Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob: Hi Tommy. Phineas: You know these kids? Spongebob: Yeah its Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Dil, Kimmy and Angelica. Meap: They seem mad at you, what's wrong? Tommy: Before 1999 we were the best show on Nickelodeon, we were the best show on Nick. But in that all changed when Spongebob came around he started dancing and laughing and blowing bubbles and driving a boat badly. And our show didn't get any attention. Chuckie: It was so bad, Klasky locked us up in here and forced us to get acting lessons. Spongebob: That was in the late 90s its the middle 2000's now, can't you guys just get over it? Tommy: No, we have to get rid of you. Phineas: If you wanna hurt Spongebob, you'll have to go through me! Meap: Me too! Spongebob: Wait guys, I have something to say (grabs Tommy's lefts) RUN GUYS RUN! Phienas: But what about you? Spongebob: I'll catch up! (Phineas and Meap run) Spongebob: (rips his arm off, and catches up to Phineas and Meap) Phineas: (gasps) Spongebob: Don't worry, I'm a sponge! We regenerate! (meanwhile, Ferb and the gang are battling Klasky) Ferb: Were toast... Klasky Csupo: You got that right! (Writers Note: I recommend listening to this while reading this fight scene) (lava starts to cover up all the walls, the wall and sky become pitch black) Klasky Csupo: (shoots a power beam and charges it at the game) Greg: (uses his journal to shield the beam) Rowley: Greg, what are you doing? Greg: Uh..fighting. Rowley sing that Joshie song it may hurt his ears! Rowley: HEY! Greg: Just do it! (Greg moves out the way) Klasky Csupo: Give me your best shot! Rowley: (gulp) Alright (sings the Joshie theme song) Klasky Csupo: (gets ready to shoot a mouth beam) Rowley: (still singing) Klasky Csupo: Aaaaah! My ears! (gets dazzed) Greg: You did it! Lets take a break! Rowley: But you didn't do anything. (Greg and Rowley walk away) Knuckles: Don't worry, Sonic, Amy and I will take care of this! (Sonic, Knuckles and Amy walk over) Sonic: (spin dash's all over Klasky Csupo) Klasky Csupo: That did hurt, if you didn't notice my eyes are my weak point. Fatty's terrible singing effected my weak point. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Amy: Good thing. Piko Piko don't fail me now! (beats Klasky Csupo in his weak point with her Piko Piko Hammer) Klasky Csupo: Owwww! (shoots a beam at Amy) Sonic: (pushes Amy out the way) AMY LOOK OUT! Amy: I knew we were made for each other. Sonic: Don't get carried away, all I did was save your life! Knuckles: I got this! (rolls Sonic up in a ball them put him on his fists) Sonic: Knux, what are you doing? Knuckles: Kicking butt. SHIFT! ROCK! YEAH! (beats Klasky in the weak point) Klasky Csupo: Aaaaah! Knuckles: (punches Klasky in the weak point again) Sonic: Come on Amy and Knuckles, we'll give these guys a beating they won't forge- Mario: STOP! Luigi, The Princess and I will take care of him. Luigi: (turns into Fire Luigi with a power up) So are we gonna kick butt or what? Mario: Don't ever say that again! (turns into Fire Mario) Princess Peach: I got this! (takes dress off) Mario: (excitingly gasps) Princess Peach: Oh grow up, I was wearing my sports outfit under the hole time. (Princess Peach beats Klasky Csupo with a Soccer Ball, Basketball, Football and Tennis Ball in the weak point) Mario: Let me take a crack at it! (shoots fire at Klasky) Klasky Csupo: Curses I have no arms! Luigi: (shoots fire at Klasky in the weak point) Mario: (eats a mushroom, turns in to Giant Mario) So are we gonna kick butt or what? Luigi: B-BU-BU-BUT? Mario: (beats up Klasky in the weak point by punching him) Klasky Csupo: (shoots a fire beam at Mario) Mario: (turns back into Super Mario) Aww nuts... Luigi: I got this! (shoots fire at Klasky) Klasky Csupo: Aaaaaaaaah!!! Finn: Let me take a crack at this! (pulls out sword) Yaaaaaaah! (hits Klasky in the eye) Jake: Me too! (stretches into a boxing gloves and punches Klasky in the eye) Finn: Get a loud of my hat hair! (takes off hat) Klasky Csupo: Aaaaah! Its burns! (eyes start to water) Finn: Not to mention (puts on bald cap) DAVEY!! Klasky Csupo: AAAAAAH! (eyes start to burn) Finn: Next Fionna and Cake fan-fiction! (shoes Klasky the fan-fiction) Klasky Csupo: AAAAAAH! MY EYES!! Mordecai: Dude, let us handle this! Klasky Csupo: Mordecai and Rigby, do you worst. Rigby: The names FISTS! (beats up Klasky Csupo) Mordecai: (punches Klasky in the eyes) Rigby: (breaks a hole in Benson's head) Benson: What the heck Rigby? Rigby: (starts throwing Benson's gumballs at Klasky) Skips: (punches Klasky in the eyes) Pops: (playing with a paddle ball) Mordecai: (snatches the paddle ball out of Pop's hand and throws it at Klasky's eyes) (Spongebob breaks through the wall) Spongebob: I got here as fast as I can! Mordecai: Spongebob, we need your help! We still haven't tired Klasky out or beat him! Spongebob: Patrick, I'll need your help! Patrick: I'm on it! (Spongebob and Patrick start blowing Bubbles in Klasky Csupo's eyes) Klasky: AAAAHHHHHHH!! IT BURNS!!! Patrick: (starts throwing jelly fish at Klasky) Klasky: (gets stung by a jellyfish) OUCH! Spongebob: (starts grilling hot Krabby Patty's on Klasky) Klasky: AAAAAH! Patrick: (suffocates Klasky with his arm-pit filth) Spongebob: I think we beat him. Klasky: Not quite! (The gang not counting Meap and Phineas try and defeat Klasky) Phineas: Guys! We came as fast as we could! Ferb: Just in time. Phineas: (gets out his baseball launcher) Ferb: (gets out his baseball launcher out) Phineas: (beats Klasky with the baseball launcher) Klasky: Now you wanna be tough, huh? (shoots a mouth beam at Ferb) Phineas: FERB LOOK OUT! Ferb: (dodges beam Matrix style) Klasky: (shoots mouth beam at Phineas) Phineas: (backflips out the way, loses balance and falls on the ground) Klasky: You guys are all tired from fighting me! I guess I can say it ends now! (shoots a mouth beam at all of them) (Writers Note: I recommend listening to this while reading) Meap: NOT IF I CAN STOP IT! (shields the beam) If you thought they were strong, you haven't seen anything. (powers up and starts beating up Klasky) Klasky: AAAAAAAH! WH-WHO ARE YOU? Meap: (Meap starts inverting into different colors) I am an intergalactic security agent who roams the universe, busting people who do stuff they're not supposed to do, or in this case HURTING! (Meap uses all his strength to defeat Klasky) Klasky: AAAAAAH! Meap: (Meap shoots a rainbow beam at Klasky) Phineas: (opens eyes) M-M-MEAP? Meap: (powers up again, then shoots a rainbow mouth beam at Klasky) Klasky: (shoots a mouth beam back, and both mouth beams collide) (Both mouth beams collide, Meap shoots Both mouth beams and Klasky eyes) Klasky: (faints) Meap: (lands on the ground) Phineas: Way to go Meap! Tails: (busts in the wall with the out of control fire cracker he was riding) Hey guys. Knuckles: I guess the fun's ruined now. Klasky: (wakes up) You can say that again. (presses button and the gang falls down a trap door, the trap door leads to a 60 feet mountain) Everyone: AAAAAAAHH!! (everyone grabs each other's hand) Meap: (grabs on to the mountain before he falls) Sora: Uhhh..guys? Meap: No need to be scared, Bill Cosby will rescue us. Phineas: I think we might just fall to our death. Meap: Don't be crazy, Phineas. He'll be here any second now- (3 minutes later) Spongebob: I never thought I'd end like this! Meap: (sigh) Sorry guys... my fingers are getting tired (lets go of mountain) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!! (Meap's ship quickly flies over to where the gang was falling, then the gang falls on to there ship) Meap: (opens eyes) Hey where not dead. Candace: We came to rescue you guys. Stacy: Did you defeat Klasky? Meap: No, we had to escape or he'd defeat us. Finn: Now what do we do? Phineas: You all can go home, thanks for your help. Ferb and I will plot are battle against Klasky. (the gang gets in the ship and flies off to space) 'Part 17: Going Home' (flying down to The Heffley House) Greg: Thanks for the lift. Rowley: Yeah, this adventure was great! Rodrick: (walks over) Greg who are these losers, by the way when Mom and Dad find out you left home you'll be so dead. Greg: (facepalm) I guess I should prepare for a year of no video games. Phineas: Don't worry Greg, we got this. (hits Rodrick with the forget-me stick) Rodrick: Owww, hey what's going on? Greg: Uh..umm, Mom said you have to do my homework and chores for a year. Rodrick: (sigh) Whatever.. (goes to do Greg's chores and homework) Meap: Oh yeah, by the way Rowley. I got you a present to remember me by. (gives Rowley a peice of paper) Rowley: I got Joshie's autograph!! (ship flies in to space, then lands at Bikni Botom) Spongebob: (jumps out ship) See ya soon guys. Patrick: Yeah, I hope the next adventure is better than the last. (puts hand out) Meap: What? Patrick: Waiting for my present. Meap: Oh sorry Patrick, I only got a present from Rowley. Patrick: Fishpaste... (walks away) Spongebob: Well bye. Time to go jellyfishing (runs to jellyfish fields) (ship flies in to space, and lands in Green Hill Zone) Sonic: Bummer, the fun's over already.. (jumps out ship) Phineas: Sonic, what are you gonna do now? Sonic: The same thing I always do, save animals and defeat Eggman. Tails: I'll help! (Sonic and Tails run off) Knuckles: Me? I'm just gonna train to defeat Klasky Csupo again. (runs to Emerald Island) Amy: I'm gonna go find Sonic, then we'll finally be married. (ship flies in to space, then flies to the Mushroom Kingdom) Mario: (jumps out ship) Bye guys. Meap: Bye Mario. Princess Peach: (jumps out ship) That adventure was great! Luigi: Awww, do I really have to go? Meap: (sigh) Fine, you can stay until we drop everyone off. (ship flies into space then flies to Ooo) Finn: (jumps out ship) Well I'm gonna go take a page out of Knuckles book and train. Jake: Me too! (ship flies into space then flies to the Park) Mordecai: Bye guys. Meap: Wait Mordecai. (hands Mordecai a magic potion) Mordecai: What is it? Meap: Have Margret drink this and she'll love you forever. Skips: Just like Knuckles, Finn and Jake are doing I'll train too! Pops: (jumps out ship) Muscle Man: (jumps out ship) (ship flies in to space then flies to Destiny Islands) Sora: Hey, its back to normal. Meap: Well, we did save the world. Sora: (sigh) Meap: Sora wait, (gives Sora a teleporter) Sora: What's this? Meap: There's this place called Traverse Town, you may want to visit that place. Your friends might be there. Sora: Okay! (ship flies in to space and flies to Danville) Candace: Well I guess its time to go home now. Stacy: That adventure was cool. What do you wanna do now? Candace: Sleep. (suddenly falls alseep) Stacy: You've got to be kidding me. (carries Candace on her back) Phineas: See ya Meap. Ferb: Yeah, bye! Meap: I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here to think of plans to help defeat Klasky. He's out there somewhere wandering around and we just let him escape. Luigi: Then how am I gonna get home? WAIT, I'll just use the ship. (gets in ship and flies in to space but crashes on the moon) THE END 'Epic Meap Chronicles: The Next Story' Next time on Epic Meap Chronicles, our heroes have found a way to defeat Klasky Csupo by creating a time machine and prevent him from being created. But run into a little trouble when they end up in a different time period want to find out more, then read Epic Meap Chronicles: Kh2cool's Version of Epic Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Remakes Category:Meap Category:Epic Meap Chronicles Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spongebob Category:Mario